Outbound
Profile "Nothin's ever gotten done from sittin’ on aft." History Outbound began his life as a scavenger, his original vehicle mode having been a hovertruck, while his job on Cybertron before the war involved the appraisal and transportation of new technologies. Outbound has been a member of the Decepticon ranks for many millions of years, however he has spent most of this time in stasis. The reason for this is that it has always proven difficult to keep such a busy-body as he in one place, or to even get him to follow orders and stick to them for an extended period of time- unless they keep him very active. Frustration over this character ‘flaw’ is always eventually and inevitibly overlooked in favor of Outbound’s proven competency both on and off of the field of battle. Notes Outbound is a go-getter to the core. He abhors sitting idle, actually growing less likable and more difficult to be around the longer that he is forced to do so. Action is his drug, whether that means taking on a routine recon mission without the promise of glorious combat, or tinkering with the latest discarded scraps that were of too low quality for Shockwave’s interest. His favorite hobby is scavenging for discarded and damaged equipment for his own personal use, and he has a great disdain for the ‘short-sighted’ who fail to see the forest for the trees. His weapon of choice is his trusty plasma shotgun, which in his vehicle-mode converts into a devastating plasma turret. Extremely resourceful, Outbound is capable of adapting very quickly to almost any situation. Above average intelligence and a high technical aptitude make him a particularly dangerous Decepticon. He will use any advantage that he can to gain an upper hand, and is not above scheming against his own faction in order to accomplish his ends. Still, a healthy sense of self-preservation is typically considered before all of his actions. A true Decepticon, Outbound is in it for Number One. Outbound brought Drone-23, a 'SAI' (simple artificial intelligence) drone from the Dyson Ring Scrapyards, back from the scrapheap to serve as his personal slave. While not the sharpest spoon in the knife drawer OB still considers It more competent than some... Outbound is also a skilled starship pilot! Outbound makes regular use of one of the elite Mobile Infantry's most versatile and effective tools, the M.I.F. AKA the Mobile Infantry Forearm-computer. Character Theme: Gru - Stellar Character Voiced by... Logs Sahara Stroll - Outbound scouts the Sahara desert for a suitable location for Trypticon alongside Octane and Contrail; however Outbound also has another plan in mind... Foe Philosophy - On the Bar Moon within the Six Lasers star system Outbound has an unlikely meeting with the Autobot Hardball, and the two discuss competing philosophies. Non-aggression pacts my aft! - Outbound begins scheming for personal gain, and runs into a human holograph projected by Skids and Blurr. Never let a good crisis go to waste... The Art of Double-Crossing - The Autobots have taken the bait (sorta) and meet with Outbound to trade information and discuss terms for a non-aggression pact. Due largely to Tailgate's misgivings neither the Bots or Outbound get exactly what they had bargained for... How Not To Defeat Your Enemies - Outbound comes to Triggerhappy's aid against Autobots Beachcomber and Hound, but soon finds that no battle plan survives contact with the enemy, especially when 'the enemy' is on your side! In case of Deceptishenanigans - Outbound puts together a little 'show' for the Autobots with the aid of Windshear as the Spy Wars continue... The Mechurian Candidate - Autobots including the Intel Division's own Repugnus meet with Outbound for an informant session concerning the Quintesson Archaeonix. Could an Autobot/Decepticon alliance be on the horizon?? Players Warsong1